You And Me
by KalEl Hammer
Summary: Takes place after Brooke finds out about the kiss between Peyton and Lucas. Starts before the game Dan coaches, he will not have a heart attack.
1. Consequences

**Lucas was struggling to come to terms with perhaps the biggest mistake in his life kissing Peyton. For awhile he had thought he wanted Peyton that she was the one for him but he had been wrong. He had decided that going with Keith to Charleston would be the best move it would get him away and allow Brooke to fix her relationship with Peyton without him as a constant reminder. Haley wasn't taking his leaving too well he had always been there for as long as she could remember he was there. But she knew he had to mend his heart she knew he was hurting and needed to get away. Most of his friends still didn't know of his impending departure and he wanted it that way.**

**Peyton was by her locker on the day of the biggest game in Tree Hill high, but all she could think about was how bad she had screwed everything up. Hopefully one day Brooke would forgive her or at least give her a chance to earn her forgiveness because she hated the looks that Brooke shot her way every time they were in close vicinity to each other. Peyton was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't see someone approaching her.**

"**Peyton hey"**

"**Oh hi Mouth you startled me"**

"**Sorry I just came over to see how you were doing"**

"**I'm ok I just miss Brooke"**

"**Yeah I'm sure, did you hear the news?"**

"**What news?"**

"**Lucas is leaving"**

"**Leaving? What do you mean?"**

"**I mean after the game tonight he's moving away"**

"**Where to?"**

"**To Charleston with his uncle Keith"**

"**That sucks I'm going to miss him, but not for the reasons you probably think"**

"**Do you love him Peyton?"**

**As they were talking Brooke was coming around the corner hearing Mouth's voice ask the last question she was curious as to how Peyton would answer. Not that it mattered they both could rot in hell for all she cared, but she really just wanted closure.**

"**Peyton?"**

"**For a long time Mouth I thought I did, but to be honest…no I don't and that's what kills me the most"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean Brooke was in love with him and I killed that on a whim I pursued him and seduced him and destroyed my best friend's heart for lust"**

**There it was Peyton didn't Love Lucas. Brooke had waited so long to hear those words and she thought when she did it would be a relief. But it wasn't it just made her angrier that Peyton would throw away a friendship when she didn't even love him. Brooke decided to avoid them by taking the long way around to her class.**

**Lucas was packing the things from his locker as Brooke walked by his back was to her so he didn't see her. She couldn't help but wonder why he was packing everything up she shrugged it off as she went to her next class almost running into Haley.**

"**I'm sorry" **

"**It's ok Brooke, how are you doing?"**

"**About as good as can be expected I guess"**

"**I'm so sorry Brooke"**

"**Don't be it's not your fault…Haley can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure"**

"**Not that I care or anything but why is Lucas packing up all his stuff?"**

**Haley smiled "I wish I could tell you Tigger but he swore me to secrecy if you want to know you have to ask him"**

"**Like that'll happen anyway thanks Haley"**

"**No problem"**

**All day Lucas was getting things done to move on, but his mind wouldn't move on it stayed stuck in one position…..Brooke. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't let her go but he had to or it wasn't going to kill him. Nathan had walked up breaking him from his thoughts.**

"**Hey bro, what's goin' on?"**

"**Thinking"**

"**Brooke again?"**

"**Every second, I know I have to let her go but I just can't seem to make my head agree"**

"**It'll happen give it time man"**

"**I hope you're right Nate"**

"**You ready for big bad dad?"**

"**Oh yeah"**

**They made their way to the field house the game was getting close and the pressure was building. The Scott's were ready to deliver a one two punch that would be felt everywhere.**


	2. Tragic Situations

**The gym was packed the intensity could be felt in the air. Lucas was focused almost entirely on the game and warming up. He tried hard not to give in and sneak a peak at her. But it was hard he loved her he knew it now but now was too late he had ruined it hopefully his change of scenery would help him move on.**

**Try as she might Brooke couldn't stop wondering why Lucas had been taking all of his stuff. She told herself she didn't love him but she knew that was a lie, she was crazy about him she just couldn't trust him. As hard as it was to see him everyday if he left it would be even harder not seeing him. She shook away the thoughts as the buzzer signaling the beginning of the game went off. The game was close throughout the first half neither team ahead by more than three points at a time. Dan was furious but kept his cool. Haley was trying to watch the game but out of the corner of her eye she saw a certain brunette cheerleader with her eyes locked on a blonde haired blue eyed basketball player.**

**It was halftime Haley decided to take the opportunity to talk to Brooke she could see how much Brooke needed Lucas, and in the back of her mind she hoped Brooke could keep him from leaving.**

"**So Brooke I see you still have eyes for a certain player"**

"**I so do not!"**

"**Brooke come on I saw you, your eyes were constantly on him"**

"**It's a game Haley I was watching the game"**

"**Yes it's a game but you Brooke were watching Lucas deny it all you want to but you and I both know you still love him"**

"**Of course I still love him Haley why do you think it hurts so bad?"**

"**I know Brooke believe me I do I just don't want you to blow any chance you might have to fix things I'm sorry if I'm so pushy"**

"**It's ok Haley I know you're just trying to help and I'm glad"**

**The second half begin as the first had ended a see saw battle. The Ravens were down by two with just three seconds left. Dan had ordered the ball into Nathan's hands telling him to win the game. When the ball was in bounded to Nathan he realized he wouldn't be able to get a shot off but before he could flip the ball to Lucas he saw Lucas hit the floor. Brooke couldn't believe what she was seeing she wasn't the only one Nathan, Karen, Keith and Haley had all ran to his side. Brooke just stood rooted in one spot yes she was mad at Lucas but not mad enough to not be hurt by the sight of him hitting the floor. A single tear slid down her cheek as she whispered his name. Peyton had noticed this and put her arm around her former best friend. Brooke felt Peyton's arm but for once didn't shrug her off. She had begun to turn and leave but Peyton stopped her.**

"**Brooke you're leaving?"**

"**Peyton as much as mad at him I love him to I can't be here right now I'm sorry"**

**After the Brooke had left and the ambulance had taken Lucas to the hospital Peyton had found Haley just before she left. She knew she couldn't reach Brooke right now but maybe Haley could no one cared for Lucas like Haley. She knew she could identify more with Brooke than anyone right now.**

"**Haley can I speak to you real quick?"**

"**Um…sure make it fast though Peyton"**

"**Haley when you get a chance can you please go see Brooke?"**

"**Brooke? Why?"**

"**Because I know you are the only one who will identify with her right now. When Luke hit the floor I saw her she seemed in shock. No matter what she says I know she loves him and it's killing her right now she thinks she's going to lose him"**

"**I will Peyton don't worry she'll come around"**

"**Thanks Haley"**

"**I'm not sure I'm ready to see him yet I'll go see if I can get Brooke to go with me"**

"**Strength in numbers huh?"**

"**Exactly"**

**Brooke had run all the way home tears in her eyes. She knew she loved Lucas but until seeing him go down like that she never realized just how much. She sat on her bed her knees up to her chest her chin on her knees and her eyes swollen red from crying when she heard a small knock on her door.**

"**Come in"**

"**Hey Tigger Peyton told me you ran off upset I just came to see if you were ok"**

"**I love him so much Haley…." **

"**I know Brooke I know" **

**Haley had put her arm around Brooke. She had only seen her this broken once and that was after Lucas had broken up with her. She had wanted to kill Lucas so bad when she had found out about the cheating but she forgave him. This time though it was out of all there hands.**

"**Haley is he ok? What happened?"**

"**I don't know Brooke I haven't seen him yet"**

"**What? Why?"**

"**Because I'm scared and I was hoping you would go with me to see him"**

"**I can't Haley"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because he won't want me there"**

"**Are you kidding me? You are the only person he would want there besides Karen"**

"**What makes you so sure?"**

"**Because I'm his best friend Brooke I know how he feels about you"**

"**How does he feel about me exactly?"**

"**He is totally and completely head over heels in love with you"**

"**Then why did he kiss her Haley? Why?"**

"**I can't answer that but I think it was something he had chased for so long he had a weak moment but after it happened seeing what it did to you he realized what he had done that's why he was going to…nevermind"**

"**No Haley tell me he was going to what?"**

"**He was going to move Brooke"**

"**Move? Why?"**

"**Because he loved you more than anything and seeing what he had done to you the looks you gave him he had to get away"**

"**You know he can't blame me Haley"**

"**And he doesn't Brooke he knows he deserves it"**

"**I just love him so much and now he may never know that"**

"**He will come with me and you can tell him yourself"**

"**Ok Haley I just want him to be ok"**

"**I know Tigger and with you there he will be"**


	3. Surprise

**The ride to the hospital was interesting. Brooke couldn't stop thinking she knew that she wanted no scratch that she needed Lucas to be better but could she really let him back in? She wasn't really sure about that last part she loved him god how she loved him but she didn't trust him. That was a separate issue trust was huge in a relationship and she knew at this point she just couldn't trust him. Haley could tell that there was an internal battle going on inside Brooke's heart she felt for her she really did. But she knew Brooke needed to get past it all as soon as possible otherwise neither her nor Lucas would be anything but miserable.**

**Karen sat quietly trying to figure out what was going on. The only people there with her were Nathan and Keith, Deb was on her way. She kept running things over and over in her mind trying to figure out if there were any signs as to what had caused his collapse. She could find nothing she knew where Haley had went but she still wished she were here she knew Haley loved Lucas almost as much as she herself did. It was like her mind had been read no sooner had she thought than Haley came in but she wasn't alone. She had brought the one person Karen knew could get to Lucas and help him….Brooke Davis. Karen couldn't help but smile Brooke may be a little wild but no one had touched Lucas near as deep as Brooke had.**

"**Karen what's going on?"**

"**I don't know Haley I haven't heard a thing and it's driving me crazy"**

"**He'll pull through Karen no one is tougher than Lucas"**

**At that moment a doctor came up to them.**

"**Who is here for Lucas Scott?"**

"**I am I'm his Mother Karen Roe is he ok?"**

"**Well Ms. Roe he is now he collapsed due to dehydration and over excursion, but he's stable now and should be fine we have a couple more tests to run and then you can see him"**

"**Thank you doctor" Karen then turned to Brooke "Let's take a walk sweetie you look like you need it"**

"**Thanks"**

"**I'm glad you're here Brooke"**

"**I'm sorry I didn't come sooner"**

"**Don't be I understand your apprehension"**

"**I know I shouldn't but I just can't help but cry"**

"**What makes you think you shouldn't?"**

"**Because of everything, I shouldn't love him but it won't stop"**

"**Brooke no one can help how their heart feels trust me, I mean at one time I was in love with Dan"**

"**I get what your saying I love him but he's leaving anyway so what can I do?"**

"**Brooke somehow I don't see that happening especially when he finds out you're here"**

"**I don't want him to stay because I want him to; I want him to stay because he wants to"**

"**Brooke I'm sure if he thinks for one minute he can salvage a friendship with you he won't be leaving. I can't say I'm not rooting for him to stay"**

"**How do you know friendship is all he wants?"**

"**Brooke that isn't all he wants but he told me if he ever had another chance he would establish that first before a relationship would happen"**

"**He said that?"**

"**Yes he did he told me he felt that's where you two went wrong you didn't have a solid friendship first"**

"**Yeah we did kind of rush into things"**

"**I think it's about time we go see him don't you?"**

"**I hope he wants to see me" **

"**I have a good feeling about that Brooke"**

**Lucas had since woken up, he couldn't see anyone but he figured they didn't know he was awake. As he sat in the hospital bed he couldn't help but wish Brooke had come to see if he was ok. Wishful thinking he knew but nonetheless he couldn't help but think it. He wondered if Haley was somewhere out there with his mother when he hear a soft knock on the door.**

"**Hey buddy"**

"**Hey back at ya"**

"**Don't you ever scare me like that again Lucas"**

"**I'm sorry Haley I'll try not to" Nathan had walked up behind her.**

"**Hey Luke" **

"**Hey Nate"**

"**How ya feeling?"**

"**Like hell but I'll live"**

"**Where's my mom?" Keith had also entered.**

"**She needed to take a walk she'll be here soon enough. **

"**Ok Brooke I'm going to go in if you want you can wait and surprise him you know he hates surprises"**

**Brooke smiled "Yeah I think I do, I'll wait"**

**Karen walked into the crowded room a smile on her face. This was going to be quite a surprise.**

"**Hey how's my boy?"**

"**A little weak but I'm good mom"**

"**You know you scared me"**

"**I know and I'm sorry don't worry I won't again or Haley will kill me" everyone laughed.**

"**Well I'm sure you need your rest we'll see you tomorrow Lucas"**

"**Ok I love you mom"**

"**I love you too"**

**They exited Karen gave Brooke a hug as they left. This was it she was going to see him. She was nervous as she ever had been but she knew this is where she wanted to be. She softly knocked on the door.**

"**Come in"**

"**Hey Luke"**

"**Brooke?"**


	4. Moving Forward

**Lucas could hardly believe his eyes he had wished she would come but truth be told he never expected her to. His eyes were locked on hers looking for some sort of explanation, and he could really see the concern in her eyes. He had thought he had destroyed any chance of her ever caring for him again but apparently he had been wrong.**

"**Brooke? Not that I don't enjoy the company but what are you doing here?"**

"**I…..I came to see if you were ok"**

"**I appreciate it I just didn't think you would care"**

"**Lucas…"**

"**No really I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't"**

"**Of course I care Lucas, yes I'm still hurt but that's exactly why I'm still hurt because I do care"**

"**Brooke I'm so sorry I know you're tired of hearing it and I know it doesn't fix anything I just need you to know that I am sorry"**

"**I know you are Lucas but it doesn't change what happened"**

"**I know which is why I'm moving"**

"**You…you're still going to move?"**

"**I have to Brooke I lost you and I nearly lost Haley, but most of all I lost myself. I was never the kind of guy to hurt people I need to find the old Lucas and I can't do it here"**

"**Oh I see" Brooke couldn't help but feel sad it was really going to be hard not seeing Lucas everyday no matter what had happened.**

"**Brooke are you ok?"**

"**I….as hard as everything has been I'm still going to miss you broody"**

**Lucas smiled as she mentioned the nickname she had given to him "Brooke I'll still be around do you think I could ever totally be away from here?"**

"**I know Lucas but it won't be the same, I guess I just had this silly Idea that I would come in here and tell you I cared and we could begin to be friends again"**

"**Brooke we never stopped being friends we just hit a rough spot" by this time he was beginning to tear up. "Tell me something if I were to stay and let's say one day you see me talking to Peyton would you able to let that go?"**

"**Probably not"**

"**See I need to get away and let the wounds heal"**

"**I understand your point I just….."**

"**What Brooke?**

"**I just thought maybe we could help each other get over the wounds as friends that way if we were ever ready we would be more equipped to try again"**

"**Brooke are you saying you want me to stay?"**

"**I want you to want to stay"**

"**Brooke I've always wanted to stay I just need a reason"**

"**And fixing us isn't a reason?"**

"**No Brooke….it's the only reason"**

**She smiled the smile he had waited to see "Do you mean it?"**

"**Of course I do"**

"**This is going to be a long journey"**

"**But it's worth it Brooke"**

"**Of course but I have one request if we're going to be friends again"**

"**Anything for you pretty girl"**

"**I don't think we should date anyone jealousy needs to be kept as far from us as possible"**

"**That's not hard for me Brooke there's only girl I want to date"**

"**And who is that broody?"**

"**I think you know"**

"**Yeah but I wanna hear you say it"**

"**You're the girl for me Brooke Davis" **

"**Thanks Luke I guess I should let you rest I'll see you tomorrow?"**

"**You can see me whenever you want to"**

"**Aww thanks" she hugged him and slowly walked out she couldn't help but smile it was going to be slow but promising.**

**Brooke was sitting on her bed she hadn't stopped smiling since her visit with Lucas. Yes she was still hurt but she was giving him the chance to fix her heart and his. She knew it was going to take time but she also knew it was worth the wait. Letting Lucas in was the easy part. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to let Peyton in again ever. Lucas hurt her yes but Peyton knew Brooke was scared to put herself out there with any guy and when she had finally found one she felt she could Peyton went and betrayed her. She was sitting daydreaming when her phone rang the display read Lucas she smiled and answered.**

"**Hey Luke"**

"**Hey Brooke I was just calling to tell you they're going to release me tomorrow and my mom would love if you came with her to get me"**

"**I would love to what time will she be going?"**

"**I think about 12 o' clock or so"**

"**Well tell her I'll meet her at your house"**

"**Will do cheery"**

"**Luke?"**

"**Yes Brooke?"**

"**Do you think we'll ever be able to get back to us?"**

"**I have no doubt"**

"**How can you be so sure?"**

"**Because we love each other, we have a lot of issues to sort through but once we do it won't take long"**

"**I needed to hear that Luke"**

"**I thought so" **

"**Well I'll let you sleep goodnight broody"**

"**Goodnight cheery"**


	5. Passion

**Lucas had been awake for quite awhile mostly because his brain just wouldn't stop. All he could think about was his conversation with Brooke the night before and he couldn't wait to see her. He knew it was a just friends thing but he didn't plan on it being that way forever he would prove to Brooke he could be trusted if it was the last thing he ever did.**

**Karen had been up the biggest part of the night sleeping while Lucas was in the hospital was not an option. She was cooking herself a little breakfast she wasn't really hungry but it would help pass the time. She didn't expect Brooke until later but you've heard the phrase expect the unexpected just as she was about to eat she heard a knock at the kitchen door Brooke was on the other side.**

"**Brooke what are you doing here so early?"**

"**I couldn't sleep I hope I'm not intruding on your alone time"**

"**Of course not I've been awake for most of the night"**

"**You too huh?"**

"**So I take you two are better?"**

"**Better than we were but there is a lot of work left to do a lot to fix"**

"**Of course I'm just glad you two can begin the healing process"**

"**I am too it's going to be hard but I'm ready to move on….slowly"**

"**That's great Brooke"**

"**We made it easier on ourselves by deciding even though we may not be together yet we're not dating any other people"**

"**Why is that?"**

"**Jealousy could tear down any chance we have of getting back to where we both want to be"**

"**You're very right it was a wise decision on both your parts"**

"**I just hope I won't go off when I see him talking to Peyton I don't want to ask him not to talk to her they are friends"**

"**Brooke I don't think Peyton is an issue anymore"**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**Peyton came to the hospital after you left and Lucas told he was going to do everything to fix your heart and if that meant ending his friendship with Peyton then so be it"**

"**He said that to her? How do you know?"**

"**He called and told me about it"**

"**I can't believe he did that for me"**

"**Maybe he shows how committed he is to fixing everything"**

"**Maybe it does"**

"**Brooke are you ok?"**

"**Yeah I'm just scared"**

"**Of what?"**

"**Well I've never actually been just friends with a guy I was in love with"**

"**So you do love him?"**

"**I never denied that I just can't trust him yet and we can't be together without trust"**

"**No you can't I'm sure you'll get there Brooke it's just going to take time"**

"**Thanks Karen I really needed someone to talk to"**

"**Anytime Brooke anytime"**

**The ride to the hospital was energetic to say the least. It was all due to Brooke who had seemed to return to what she once was. When Karen met Brooke she had first saw her as snobby and opinionated. But as she got to know her she saw someone who had the biggest heart of anyone she knew. She somehow knew that she and Lucas would be all right when given some time.**

"**Ok Lucas the doctors have said you need rest so we're going straight home so you can lie down"**

"**Can Brooke come? I would really like the company"**

"**Sure just for a little while"**

**When they got to the house Brooke helped Lucas inside then helped with anything else that needed to get in. It really shocked Lucas that she was helping as much as she was. Even though they had decided to start over as friends he knew deep down she was still hurting and all she did was prove how strong she was letting it go to help him. He was lying on his bed his eyes closed when he felt her enter the room but he could hear her getting ready to leave she must've thought he was asleep.**

"**You can stay if you want cheery"**

"**Oh I thought you were asleep"**

"**Nope I was relaxing waiting for you"**

"**Waiting for me? Why?"**

"**Because I knew you would come check on me and I think we need to talk"**

"**About what Lucas?"**

"**I think you know Brooke"**

"**Luke can we please not talk about this right now"**

"**Brooke it's the biggest obstacle we have we have to talk about it now" he could see the tears and pain in her eyes. "I know you don't want to but I think in order for us to move past it all and rebuild everything we need to get it out of the way"**

"**I know Luke but it still hurts"**

"**I'm aware of that Brooke I just want you to ask me anything let's get it all out"**

"**I only have one question Luke" she was trying hard not to cry "Ok well two"**

"**Ok go ahead ask me"**

"**Why? Lucas why did you kiss her?"**

"**I don't have a real solid answer because to be honest I'm not too sure. I think for a long time I thought she was who I wanted, but after being with you I started to doubt that. That day I just gave into what I thought I wanted but after it happened seeing what it did to you I knew I had made the wrong decision. I knew that it was you who I wanted but I had already ruined everything we had"**

"**You know Lucas I think I'm partially to blame"**

"**Why would you say that?"**

"**Because I knew you two had feeling for each other and even after you and I got together I could tell it was killing Peyton to see you with me"**

"**Brooke don't you dare blame yourself if that were the case I should've been a man and told you the truth it may have hurt still but not near as bad I'm sure, what was your second question?"**

"**Do you love her?"**

"**Now?"**

"**Yes"**

"**No Brooke I do not love her, I don't think I ever did"**

"**Did you love me when we were together?"**

"**At the time I didn't know it but looking back I can say yes I did"**

"**Your mom told me you told Peyton you were going to break off your friendship with her why?"**

"**Because I know if you saw me talking to her it would kill you inside"**

"**I have to get over that Luke"**

"**I know you do Brooke but you also need to know that I'm totally committed to fixing us it's all I want I'm willing to sacrifice anything for it"**

"**I didn't know you had this much passion"**

"**Only for the people and things I Love Brooke"**

"**Luke?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I'm glad we talked about this"**

"**So am I cheery now the healing process begins" **

I know there are not a lot of the other characters in these last few chapters but there is a certain point I need to get to with Brooke and Lucas so just stay with me.


	6. Healing

**Brooke and Lucas were spending a lot more time together. And it was killing Peyton not because she wanted Lucas but because what happened were both she and Lucas' Fault yet Brooke seemed to have forgiven Lucas but would not forgive her. Not only had Brooke been spending time with Lucas but she had gotten to know Haley more as well and had been hanging out with her as well. Lucas was almost as happy as he had been when he and Brooke were dating. This particular day though Lucas was at the doctors with his mom Brooke not wanting to sit alone decided to visit Haley. **

**"Hey tutorgirl whatcha up to?"**

**"Nothing really just straightening up, so what brings you by?"**

**"Oh well Lucas is at the doctors and I didn't want to sit around alone so I came over here" **

**"Oh I see you and Lucas have been spending a lot of time together"**

**"Yea we've been building a solid foundation for any possible future together"**

**"Are you saying it still might not happen?"**

**"I'm saying I'm still scared of committing to him I'm afraid he'll make that choice if he gets scared again" **

**"Brooke I don't want you to take my word for it but he won't"**

**"How do you know that he's done it before" **

**"Because right after that all went down with Peyton and Nikki, the only person he talked to me about was you, the one he always wanted to know about was you" **

**"And that makes you think I'm his hearts desire so to speak?"**

**"Not only does it make you that it also makes you his soul mate"**

**"I don't know Haley…"**

**"Brooke you don't have to trust me on this just let him prove it to you"**

**"That was my plan of action to begin with I just wanted your opinion thanks Haley" **

**"Anytime Brooke"**

**Lucas and Brooke had slowly begun to ease into a friendship that they both secretly hoped would lead to more.**

**Lucas was relaxing after his doctor's appointment. Sitting on his bed with a book his favorite pastime reading always seemed to calm him. Although every once in awhile his thoughts would wander to a certain brunette. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her back in his life. He was jolted out of his thoughts by someone plopping down on his bed. **

"**Hey broody whatcha doin'?"**

"**Hey Brooke, just reading what have you been up to?"**

"**Oh nothing much I went and hung out with Haley"**

"**Haley huh? Well I'm glad you two are getting along so well"**

"**Yeah well I have you to thank"**

"**Me? Why?"**

"**Because I need a new friend I figured I'd steal yours"**

"**Well thanks for the warning"**

"**Anyway how did the doctor's appointment go?"**

"**Good he said I should be able to get back to my regular routine very soon"**

"**That's great because I have big plans for you"**

**Lucas raised his eyebrow "Oh yeah?"**

"**Yep and you'll love them"**

"**I'm sure I will cheery"**

"**Lucas I need to tell you something"**

"**Brooke what's going on?"**

"**I just want you to know I….forgive you"**

**Lucas was shocked that wasn't what he thought she wanted to say "Brooke are you sure, I mean really sure?"**

"**Lucas I've never been so sure about anything in my life, I'm just scared to death I'm going to lose you and I could never live without you"**

"**Brooke first of all now that you've said that and meant it we can hopefully move forward, and second you will never lose me cheery"**

"**How can you say that?"**

"**Because I love you to much to leave you, I'm not sure we're ready for that next step but I know now you will be soon"**

"**You sound so positive"**

"**Of course I am cheery I'll always have faith in you"**


End file.
